Reach For The Stars
Reach For The Stars est le thème principal du jeu Sonic Colors. La chanson a été créée par Cash Cash. Paroles ::Take off at the speed of sound ::Bright lights, colors all around ::I'm running wild, living fast, and free ::Got no regrets inside of me ::Not looking back ::Not giving up ::Not letting go ::I'll keep on running! ::I'm gonna reach for the stars ::Although they look pretty far ::I'm gonna find my own way ::And take a chance on today '' ::''The sky with stars so bright ::The colors feel so right ::I never felt like this ::I'll keep on running! ::The sky with stars so bright ::The colors feel so right ::Just take my hand ::We're gonna reach for the stars ::Tonight... ::Tonight.... ::Wake up, living day by day. ::Do what I want, and I'll do it my way ::The world is flying right below my feet ::Got no regrets inside of me. ::Not looking back (Not looking back) ::Not giving up (Not giving up) ::Not letting go ::I'll keep on running! ::I'm gonna reach for the stars ::Although they look pretty far ::I'm gonna find my own way ::And take a chance on today ::The sky with stars so bright ::The colors feel so right ::I never felt like this ::I'll keep on running! ::The sky with stars so bright ::The colors feel so right ::Just take my hand ::We're gonna reach for the stars ::Tonight... ::Tonight.... ::I've got it in my sight. ::The colors feel so right. ::Got my feet off the ground '' ::''I'll keep on running! '' ::''Oh, I can feel it now. ::The colors all around ::Just take my hand we're gonna reach for the stars... '' ::''Just take a chance (Just take a chance) ::We'll do it right again ::(We're gonna reach for the stars) ::Just take my hand (Just take my hand) ::We'll take a chance tonight... ::Reach for the stars... '' ::''Tonight! ::Tonight... Traduction :Décolle à la vitesse du son ::Lumières intenses, couleurs tout autour ::Je suis déchaîné, je vis vite, et libre ::Sans'' aucun regret en moi'' ::Sans regarder en arrière ::Sans abandonner ::Sans laisser tomber ::Je continuerai à courir ! :: :: :: ::Je vais atteindre les étoiles ::Même si elles semblent assez loin ::Je vais trouver mon propre chemin ::Et tenter ma chance aujourd'hui :: :: :: ::Le ciel avec ses étoiles si brillantes ::Les couleurs se sentent si bien ::Je me suis jamais senti comme ça ::Je continuerai à courir! ::Le ciel avec ses étoiles si brillantes ::Les couleurs se sentent si bien ::Prends juste ma main ::Nous allons atteindre les étoiles ::Ce soir... ::Ce soir... :: :: :: ::Réveille-toi, en vivant de jour en jour. ::Fais ce que tu veux, et je le ferai de ma manière ::Le monde vole juste en-dessous de mes pieds ::Sans aucun regret en moi ::: Sans regarder en arrière (Sans regarder en arrière) ::: Sans abandonner (Sans abandonner) ::: Sans laisser tomber ::: Je continuerai à courir ! ::: ::: ::: ::: Je vais atteindre les étoiles ::: Même si elles semblent assez loin ::: Je vais trouver mon propre chemin ::: Et tenter ma chance aujourd'hui ::: ::: ::: ::: Le ciel avec ses étoiles si brillantes ::: Les couleurs se sentent si bien ::: Je me suis jamais senti comme ça ::: Je continuerai à courir ! ::: ::: ::: ::: Le ciel avec ses étoiles si brillantes ::: Les couleurs se sentent si bien ::: Prends juste ma main ::: Nous allons atteindre les étoiles ::: Ce soir... ::: Ce soir... ::: ::: ::: ::: Je l'ai en vue ::: Les couleurs se sentent si bien ::: Mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol ::: Je continuerai à courir! ::: ::: ::: ::: Oh, je peux le sentir maintenant. ::: Les couleurs tout autour ::: Prends juste ma main nous allons atteindre les étoiles... ::: Tente juste ta chance (Tente juste ta chance) ::: Nous le ferons à nouveau ::: (Nous allons atteindre les étoiles) ::: ::: ::: ::: Prends juste ma main (Prends juste ma main) ::: Nous tenterons notre chance ce soir... ::: Atteignons les étoiles... ::: Ce soir! ::: Ce soir... ::: ::: ::: Musiques Fichier:Reach_for_the_Stars.ogg Instrumental Fichier:RFTS_Instrumental.ogg Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:Sonic Colors